A longstanding problem in the use of extension tables resides in the provision of a uniformly flat and continuous table surface free of gaps when the unit is assembled with its full complement of extension leaves; and numerous forms of table leaf leveling and alignment devices have been proposed in the past with varying degrees of success. In addition, provisions have been made in some of these devices for latching the assembled leaves together once they have been aligned. However, the table leaf leveler and latch devices of the prior art have failed to provide a positive latching function with quick-release capabilities.